


Worst News Ever

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before they have to leave for Summer in the City, Joe and Zoe get some horrible news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst News Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Joella story and was partly inspired by Lee's death scene in "The Walking Dead: Season One." I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

_The popular UK YouTube convention known as Summer in the City was quickly approaching. Every single British YouTuber was invited to attend and have the chance to meet their fans, participate in panels, live Q &As and just have an overall blast. At least, that's always been the plan. But unfortunately for the Suggs, SitC would NOT be the party of the summer it was supposed to be._

* * *

 

A knock came on the door of YouTube star Zoe Sugg's home that she shared with her boyfriend and fellow YouTuber Alfie Deyes. Zoe walked towards the door and opened it to see her brother Joe, who surprise, was also a YouTuber. "Hi Joe!" Zoe said with a smile as she hugged her younger brother. After the embrace, Joe entered the house and turned to face his sister. "Zoe, I... I need to tell you something." Joe said with a distressed look on his face.

"No... don't tell me you're backing out of Summer in the City now. It's in two days!" Zoe shrieked. Joe shook his head. "No no. That's not why I'm here. I'm not backing out of Summer in the City. But, I do have some news for you." he said. Zoe's bright blue eyes began to fill with tears. "No. No. No, please don't tell me...." she said, her voice shaking. Joe's eyes also began to tear up as he closed them and said "D-Dad's C-Cancer is back. He collapsed at home so M-Mum took him to the h-hospital where they found... a t-tumor in his brain. And there's n-no way for them to r-remove it!" he finished, now sobbing. Zoe walked towards her brother and pulled him in for an embrace as she cried as well.

* * *

Alfie Deyes stood at the top of the stairs, his face sorrowful and his eyes shining with tears.  He found out through Joe's roommate Caspar Lee that their Dad had been battling brain cancer for the last three years. The last Zoe told him about it was that the cancer seemed to be gone. At least, that's what they thought. He felt so bad for Zoe and Joe, they'd already suffered enough with the original diagnosis three years ago. He wished there was something he could do but he had to get ready for Summer in the City on Friday. As he begun to pack, Alfie's phone suddenly vibrated. It was a text from Zoe's best friend Louise Pentland.

_I take it you heard about Zoe and Joe's dad._

He replied with:

_Yeah. I heard them talking about it just now. How'd you know?_

_She just called and told me. I wish there was something we could do._ _:(_

_Me too._ :'(

* * *

The next day, Joe and Zoe were prepared to go to SitC even though the convention seemed to be the _last_ thing on the siblings' minds. They couldn't stop worrying about their Dad. The news of his cancer was all they thought about. After Joe left yesterday, Zoe sent out a tweet saying:

_@Joe_Sugg and I just found out our dad's brain cancer is back. </3 Devastating._

Within minutes, her mentions were blowing up with tweets of condolences from fans and YouTube friends like Marcus, Tanya, Jim, Tyler, Joey, Niomi, Troye, Phil, Dan, Louise, Jenna, Marzia, Felix and others. A fan even started a hashtag #StayStrongZoeandJoe, which trended all day and still is. _God, our fans are the best._ she thought. Zoe then sent a tweet saying:

_Thank all of you for your support in this incredibly hard time. We're trying to get through one day at a time._

Just then, the home phone rang. Taking a glance at the number, Zoe's heart sank. "Joe, it's them." she said, her voice quivering. Knowing what _them_ meant, Joe picked up the phone and answered with a shaky "Hello?" It was their mom.

"Joe? Is Zoe there with you?" she asked in a low voice. "Y-yeah. I'll put you on speaker." Joe said as he put his phone on speaker. "Mum? Is that you?" Zoe said, clinging onto Joe's arm. "Yes sweetheart." she said in a soothing voice. "How's Dad?" asked Joe, his voice quivering. Meanwhile, Alfie was on his way downstairs when he heard the conversation, stopping and hiding behind the wall. "I-I'm so sorry babe. Your father's d-dead." their mom said, softly crying. Both YouTubers' eyes filled with tears. "No... he can't be d-dead. How did this h-happen?" cried Joe. "It turns out the tumor was growing faster than the doctors thought and his heart just gave out. I'm so sorry sweethearts." she said. "W-w-why?" sobbed Zoe. "I'll see you later guys." the line cut off.

Zoe and Joe both collapsed on the floor in sobs, clinging onto each other for dear life. Alfie walked up behind them and hugged them both from behind. "I'm so sorry guys." he said. Just then, his phone rang. "Hello?" "Alfie, it's Niomi. Where the hell are you? You, Joe and Zoe were supposed to meet me and Marcus half an hour ago!" said Niomi, clearly sounding very annoyed. "Well, um, something came up." he said, which wasn't that far from the truth. "I'm not fucking stupid Alfie! What the hell is taking you so long?!" Niomi yelled, sounding even more annoyed than before if that was even possible. Alfie sighed and said "Joe and Zoe's father died. The cancer spread faster than they anticipated." A gasp could be heard on the other line.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Niomi said in a much softer tone. "We're all just in shock right now and I'm not even sure it'd be a good idea for Joe and Zoe to even  _go_ to Summer in the City." said Alfie as he looked at his girlfriend and her brother, who were still crying into each others' arms. "I agree. They won't be in the frame of mind to attend a convention." agreed Niomi. "Think you can call Louise? Zoe really needs her right now." "Sure. I'll call her right now. Also, sorry for yelling before." the blonde apologized. "It's cool. I'll catch you later." Alfie said and the two hung up. He walked towards the siblings and hugged them again.

"Alfie, could you grab my phone? I have to tell everyone about this." croaked Zoe. Alfie went over the table, grabbed Zoe's iPhone and gave it to her. "Thanks babe." she sniffed. Through her blurred vision, the YouTube starlet opened Twitter, tapped "New Tweet" and typed:

_Unfortunately, Joe and I just found out that our father died so we won't be attending #SITC. Deepest apologies.  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if this made you cry.


End file.
